Pencil
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Pencil is a female contestant and a supporting protagonist on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. She has an alliance with Match and Bubble. When Match was eliminated in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Pencil "substituted" Ice Cube in for her. Pencil had not received a vote until The Reveal, thanks to the YouTube user englishcreamcakes. In Reveal Novum, she was put up for elimination (despite winning the most points) due to the point board only holding 2 digit numbers (she earned enough points to go to 100, eventually dropping her in the low number range, of 105 to 5 points). In Rescission, Pencil was eliminated with 259 votes, giving her 9th place in the competition. She was a driver in Get In The Van. She was the first one eliminated in Battle for BFDI. In many fanfics, she is in an alliance with Match and Bubble and she is also the captain of their alliance. In the upcoming fanfic Pencil vs. Batman, Pencil is married to Pen and have six nephews and nieces (Pencil Jr., Pen Jr., Yaretzi, Zona, Qalam-Rassas, and Cil). She is also a character in RFVP parts 1, 2 and 3. She is the hero in Pencil vs. Batman. Fan fiction Names * Piper Fletcher (BluJayPJ) * Peter Simmons (NLG) * Penny (Derekblue1) (KittyFan2004) * Cilly (Derekblue1) * Silly Pence-Pence (Derekblue1) * Abby (Jordan B (JoeJoeTheAnimator)) * Playgo (GameboyNextGeneration) * Michelle Pence (ScribbledEggs) Birthdates * May 16, 1991 (BluJayPJ) Children (Pencil vs. Batman) In Pencil vs. Batman, Pencil and Pen have six nephews and nieces. * Pencil Jr. is the oldest niece who is 13 years old. (No worries, time goes differently when it comes to objects.) She dated Nickel, but broke up with him shortly before the Inanimate Insanity episode The Arena of Death. She looks exactly like her mother, unsurprisingly, but instead of the three shades of orange, it is rather a gradient. * Pen Jr. is the second oldest brother (10 years) He looks like Pen but with a lighter shade of blue. * Yaretzi is one of the two 'twin sisters'. She is nearly always optimistic and has a green Y on her head to distinguish her from her sister. It apparently is Aztec for You will always be loved.(http://www.babynames.com/name/Yaretzi) * Zona is the younger of the twins. She is somewhat selfish and has a red Z on her head. She was named after the neighbourhood in Mexico City (Zona Rosa) where Pencil and Pen went on honeymoon. She resembles Pencil with a blue eraser and without a point, like her sister. * Qalam-Rassas is the second youngest. His name means 'pencil' in Arabic. (قلم رصاص). He strangely looks like a red Pen with Pencil's point. * Cil is the baby. His name is basically Pencil without Pen. Originally, he was a recommended character by PencilDitz in the BFDI Episode Gardening Hero. He was called 'Pencil & Pen's Baby'. Children (ScribbledEggs) In ScribbledEggs, Pencil has 1 baby. *вас всегда BFDI Survivor In the YouTube camp "Battle for Dream Island Survivor", or BFDI Survivor as it is usually called, Pencil is one of the contestants in the game, and is played by Mike Hagen (ChaoEpic121420, bronyboybro, bronyboy12able). However, Pencil only stayed around for 1 episode before closing her account, causing her to be eliminated. In the first Rejoin Challenge, Pencil (now bronyboybro, same person) did the challenge too late, causing her chances to rejoin to go null. Running For Vice President (parts 1-present) She is in team Yoylecakes. Her personality in this story is kinder and caring than her jerky attitude in BFDIA. She shows affection to Pen (Chapter 2c). Anthony's BFDI/II Camp In Anthony's BFDI/II Camp, she is also a contestant (as sandro shubitidze previously jay28jay2) who is eliminated at the 1st elimination and rejoined at 5C/6A. BFAH Pencil was one of the veterans to join the game, joining the Orange Rubber Bands. After Yellow Face joined as the last contestant and Match got sent to the TLC, she had a conflict with YF, even though they were on the same team, going so far as voting for him in the 1st Cake at Stake, where they weren't even at risk of elimination. However, thanks to the illegal voting, Pencil went to the TLC, being the 1st ORB to go there. However, in Day 6, she rejoined, because Needle slapped her out after calling her Needy. However, she got eliminated AGAIN because of her slight rudeness, and not getting much screentime. Ultimate Object World Pencil started the show safe from elimination, but as soon as she was put up for the 1st double elimination, she got eliminated due to her personality in BFDIA, along with Match. Battle for emerald island She was nice in episode 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6. BFDIA Randomized Pencil was originally a contestant on Team Ice, however, in Episode 5(a) Pencil forms team freesmart with Match, and the contestants to join the team would be Book, Ruby, Match, Ice Cube, and Firey, Pencil was the team captain of Freesmart. Pencil was eliminated in Episode 10 with 3 votes. Battle for BFDI Getting Teardrop to Talk In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Pencil was the team leader of iance. She made Bubble demoted from her alliance, and made her from a member, to bember. She told Lightning to zap Fanny since she hates jumping. Bubble then cries when Lightning electrocutes Fanny thanks to Pencil. Her team lost the challenge since jumping didn't work. Lick Your Way to Freedom In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Pencil was eliminated with 4,595 votes, making her the first contestant to be eliminated in Battle for BFDI, and she got sucked into Four. Trivia * Pencil can speak any language ever, ranging from Klingon to Esperanto to Mapuche. (iPencil.2O) * Pencil is the only contestant to in at or more than 5 object series. * Pencil has a record of going the longest time in season 1 without getting any votes, with 1 year and 3 months. However, on April 1st, 2011, her streak had been broken because englishcreamcakes casted the first ever Pencil vote. She got 37 other votes as well for episode 17. ** She is also the last contestant to receive their first vote. * Pencil has the most colors, with seven different colors. * Sometimes, Pencil and Match's mouths are connected in only one. * Match is now Pencil's enemy, due to Match stealing her boyfriend (Pen). * Pencil commonly chants something like this: "Let him out, yeah yeah yeah! Let him out, yeah yeah yeah, so we can win the contest, so we can win the contest!" Gallery Pence.gif images (2).jpg images8.jpg Pencil Yay!.jpg Pencil (Current).png Pencil Icon.png Battle For Dream Island-Pencil.png 250px-Pencil 12.png Pencil-1.png Pencil Pose-0.png Pencil ML.png Pencil as a asset.png Pencil-0.png PencilPose.png Pencil with shadow.png Pencil (OC Pose).png Pencil's Sign Up.jpg 13) Pencil.png Pencil POSE! (RFVP).png Pencil Pose 4.png Pencil pose.png Pencil Pose by Satanchu.png Pencil Pose BFUM.png Pencil vs Batman.png Pencil Cube.png Pencil (SuperCDLand).png Pencil Icon BFGC.png PencilProfilePicture.png Pencil (Icon).png Pencil's Pro Pic.png Pencil Pose.png PnVotes.png Pencilery.png Pencil Icon 2.png Pencil (New BFCK Pose 2).png Pencilissodumblolol.png Battle For Dream Island Pencil.png New Pencil Pose.png Pencil-2.png 15. Pencil.png Pen & Pencil Color Swap.png Pencil Lying Asleep.png Pen pencil by xx artbloqued xx-d6522rv.png Pencil (Eliminated).png Pencil Pose1.png PencilR5P1.png|Pencil from BFDI Pence_Pence.png Puffball Pencil D.png Metal Pencil.png Pencil and match plush.png BBFDI-Pencil.png Pencil Icon 2.png Pency-Pencey-pence.png Pency-Pence.png Pencil pose (enzo).png Pencilwavvve.png PencilBored.png Pencil's Pose (OM).PNG 38. Pencil.png 23. Pencil.png Ice Cube, Ruby, Pencil, Match, Book and Bubble (Freesmart).PNG Pencil Pose (3).png Pencil Pose (2).png Pencil- The Fashion Designer.png Pencil (made by Book).png Appearances * Battle for Dream Island (first appearance) * Inanimate Insanity (cameo) * Object Town * Pencil vs Batman * Object Division (cameo) * Pencil kills Batman but returns Quotes BFDI * Open mouth, yeah yeah yeah! Let him out, yeah yeah yeah, so we can win the contest, so we can win the contest! (Barriers and Pitfalls) * Really? (Take the Plunge Part 1) * Don't open it Bubble! It could be a trap! (The Reveal) * You are no match for the match! (Get in the Van) The Pencil Show (Pencil 64) *Eat the food, yeah yeah yeah! Eat it now, yeah yeah yeah, so you can win the contest, so you can win the contest! (Eat ‘Til You Die) *Goiky, you can be my ex-wife! (President Too Far) *Wait, that’s offensive to Mummy Pig! (Die) *You can’t beat the match! You are no match for the match! (Die) *You’re A Cars Life-ish? (The Wurst Borthday Perty Evor!) *Oh yeah. Wrong office. (We’re boring pixies.) *I just had the wurst nightmare ever! Me and someone got killed but had 100 kids! (AAAAAAAHGGGGGHHHH) *MOOOOOO (Moo-ey Pencil) *If my child can get out of bed, then you can move that car! * *Oh my shrimp on the Barbie! *My brother, I love you! iPencil.2O * You're Jewish? (The Best Hanuchristmas Party Ever!) * Oh yeah. Wrong classroom. (The Promotion) * I just had the strangest dream ever. Me and someone got married and had six kids! (Love at First Party) * Oh, this friendship is over! (War Is Over...Maybe?) * Hey, that's offensive to my mum! (Pencil Returns) 's fanfics * Pencil's birthday is on Valentine's Day. * Pencil lives in a sky-mansion in Goiky. That's also where her clubhouse is. Names in other languages * German- Bleistift * Turkish- Kalem * Spanish- Lapiz Category:Females Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Eliminated Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:The Freesmarters Category:Characters Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's Voting Tournament Category:Valleygirl Category:Object Division Category:Arms and Legs Category:Contestants Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Iance Category:American Characters Category:BFB Category:Pencil Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:1990's births